From the state of the art generic surgical lamps are known already. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,710,415 B2 discloses an illumination device comprising a brightness regulation device for brightness regulation depending on the brightness of an illuminated field.
In the surgical lamps known from the state of the art it has turned out to be a drawback, however, that the total light fields thereof, when automatic brightness control is present, are relatively difficult to set individually to the specific operating region on a body to be operated on. This entails especially the drawback that during surgery also areas of a body to be operated on are brightened which actually should not be brightened as well. These are, for example, areas of the body that are brighter/more strongly reflecting such as skin areas, bones or fat tissue. By brightening said areas (due to an increase in illumination intensity) frequently the operating surgeon is dazzled. Concerning other darker areas, such as organs of the body that are darker or supplied more strongly with blood, which absorb much light and therefore reflect relatively few light beams, it is further required to facilitate more intense illumination/higher illumination intensity as compared to the brighter areas, for it is frequently relatively difficult for the operating surgeon to spot said dark areas. Thus, the prior art surgical lamps frequently entail the problem that the operating area is set to be locally either too bright or too dark, which may prevent the operating surgeon from correctly recognizing parts of the operating area of the body or may cause the operating surgeon to be strongly dazzled. It is also possible that, when the total light field is excessively illuminated, areas of the body to be operated on will dry out relatively quickly.